


Maggie's Coming Out

by kassy09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Coming Out, F/F, Queer Character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassy09/pseuds/kassy09
Summary: Maggie tells Alex about her coming out and issues she's still dealing with from this. Also cute relationship development stuff.





	

Maggie tossed the blanket back from her face, panting softly for air. “That was…” Alex murmured. “Magical,” Maggie finished her sentence. For a few moments, the new couple lay flat on their backs in silence, fingers intertwined, shy smiles creeping at the edge of their mouths. Maggie rolled over and gazed at her new girlfriend. As Alex met her gaze, she noticed tears spring to Maggie’s eyes. “What’s up, babe?” She asked, cradling Maggie’s face in her hands. “It’s nothing,” Maggie laughed, trying to push her feelings back down. “Now, you told me my days of pushing my feelings down are over,” Alex said, a quiet sparkle in her eyes. “Well, so are yours. I’m here for you. For all of you, every little part,” She said, watching Maggie drop her gaze and leant over to give her a gentle kiss. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Maggie slid up in the bed until she was sitting with her back against the propped up pillows. “I never thought I’d have this, you know,” she said, running her hands tensely up and down her legs. “When I came out, to myself that is, I was about 15. There was nothing out there for queer kids at the time. Nothing on TV, nothing in the news, I felt so alone. The idea that I could one day meet someone who I could have a relationship with, someone that I wanted to have a relationship with, someone I could… love… it just seemed so impossible to me. Maggie’s head tipped back against the wall, and she closed her eyes, her chest moving up and down quicker than usual.

Alex sat up and snuggled in close to her girlfriend, her nose tucked into Maggie’s neck and her arm draped across her front and resting on her shoulder. “I know it probably seems like it wasn’t a big deal for me.” Maggie continued eventually. “What with coming out to my parents at 21, and getting quite a bit of experience in the field of dating ever since then. But it was. It was huge, and I fought with myself for years trying to convince my own head that I was worth anything close to love.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “Anyway,” she continued, steadying her voice, “I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you. It still feels a bit surreal to me sometimes.” Alex reached up and wiped the tear from Maggie’s cheek. “You are so beautiful,” she murmured, snuggling in deeper to Maggie’s neck and feeling her musky scent warm Alex’s body from the inside out.

“You’ve never talked much about coming out to me. Sounds like it treated you pretty rough too.” Maggie nodded. “I mean, even though on the outside I tried to stay pretty confident and self-assured, I could feel the constant, overwhelming message from everything around me that queer couples were just not meant to succeed. That being a lesbian meant fucking a girl, but not true, loving relationships.” She swallowed. “I guess I didn’t realise that was how I felt at the time. But being with you…” Maggie could feel emotion course through her body from her toes to her head, tears threatening to spring to her eyes once again. “Being with you,” Alex said softly, “Changed everything in a way I could never have imagined. I understand that completely.” Maggie kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and together they slid back under the covers. It seemed that with every waking moment she grew to love her even more, though every moment felt even more impossibly real than the last.


End file.
